A bájital
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: Az élet még mindig nem túl egyszerű a faházban...:
1. Chapter 1

Kedves Kitartó Olvasóim!

Hosszú-hosszú várakozásotok most meghozta gyümölcsét. Elkészült a következő FF. ! Remélem tetszeni fog nektek és jó időtöltés lesz olvasása. Romantikus lelkek előnyben!

A kikötés a régi. Csak Richard és Charlotte alakja tartozik hozzám, a többieket a már jól ismert sorozatból kölcsönöztem.

Köszönettel tartozom ismét Gallynek, aki mimt mindig most is előolvasta és véleményezte a munkámat.

Érdeklődéssel várok minden hozzászólást továbbra is!

Csapjunk bele...

**

* * *

**

**A bájital**

**1. fejezet**

Marguerite Krux megkopott túrazsákját pakolta, ezért egy adag szükséges tárggyal megrakodva botorkált a szobája felé vezető lépcsőn. Szinte alig látott ki, mikor egyszerre a súlyok könnyebbülni látszottak és a másik pillanatba már csak egy jól ismert mosoly volt a szeme előtt.

-Segíthetek?- indult meg a vadász meg sem várva az egyértelmű választ

- Oh, milyen lovagias hangulatban van ma!- követte a nő.

-Látja, ez a nap sem volt hiábavaló. – Roxton megállt a szoba közepén, majd Marguerite intésére, az ágyra tette le rakományát, aminek rendezgetésébe a nő azon nyomban nekifogott, így neki jobbára csak a „csendes" megfigyelő szerepe jutott.

-Ezt meg hogyan érti?- kérdezte pakolászás közben.

-Újabb jó tulajdonságomat ismerhette meg. Számomra már megérte.- válaszolt, és egyre közelebb lépett.

-Oh és ennyi magának elég is egy napra?- fordult felé a nő, és meglepve tapasztalta, hogy alig volt közöttük távolság- Én ennél sokkal kalandvágyóbbnak ismertem eddig. – tette hozzá halkabban, miközben mélyen a szemébe nézett.

-Nos, - szinte suttogta a férfi, míg egyre közelebb hajolt- nem hagyhatom, hogy csalódjon- és ezzel hosszan megcsókolta.

Marguerite nem húzódott el, sőt élvezte az ilyen ritka pillanatot, de mielőtt nyaka köré fonhatta volna a kezeit léptek hallatszottak és még éppen időben rebbentek szét ahhoz, hogy a betoppanó Richard ne vegyen észre semmit.

-Á! Hát itt vannak! Charlotte nincs itt?

-Hall virágcserép csörömpölést? – kezdett bele a tirádába a nő elég frusztrált modorban- Bármilyen katasztrófára utaló hangot vagy képet? Nem? Akkor nincs itt, de ugyanerre a következtetésre jutott volna akkor is, ha kinyitja a szemét.

Richard csak állt tátott szájjal. Nem mintha nem lett volna még tanúja Marguerite kifakadásainak, de ennek az okát nem értette.

-Azt hiszem nincs a faházban- törte meg a csendet Roxton- Kb. fél órája láttam egy puska és egy könyv kíséretében a rét felé igyekezni.

-Oh, köszönöm- fordult kifelé

-Egyébként miért keresi?- kérdezte fél szemöldökét felhúzva Marguerite

-Nos, csak ... izé… csak arról van szó, hogy ugye Malone és Veronica már előrementek a Zanga faluba, maguk is mindjárt indulnak és …és Challengerrel úgy gondoltuk, belekezdhetne a vacsorába. Igen. Pontosan ezért.- fejezte be a magyarázkodást.- Akkor én megyek is.- azzal elviharzott.

-Ez most mire is volt jó? – fordult Lord Roxton a misztikusan mosolygó nő felé.

-Nem vette észre, hogy fiatal kis barátaink között valami megváltozott a legutóbbi kalandunk óta?

-Mondjuk Richard kicsit zavarodottan viselkedett mostanában- gondolkozott el.

-És Charlotte egész nap csak távolba merengő szemekkel mászkál, alig lehet vele beszélni.

-Marguerite, maga bizonyára képzelődik. Charlotte… nos, hogy is mondjam… sohasem állt két lábbal a földön…

A nő nagyot sóhajtott, miközben a fejét csóválta. Hogyan lehet ez az ember ilyen rossz szemekkel jó vadász…


	2. Chapter 2

**Íme itt a következő rész.:

* * *

**

2. fejezet

Charlotte mély sóhajjal tekintett fel könyvéből az égre. A dzsungel mélyi kedvenc tisztásán heverészve egyszerűen minden tökéletes volt. A tökéletes zizegő zöld fű, a tökéletes madárcsiripelés és a tökéletes kék ég a tökéletes felhőcskével, ami mintha talán pont egy kört formált volna…nem…nem kör…egy szív… A gondolatra elmosolyodott a lány és újra behunyta a szemét felidézve azt a bizonyos tökéletes pillanatot, ami most e tökéletes hangulat forrása volt. Látta maga előtt az arcát, aztán érezte a közelségét és az ajkát, ahogyan egyre csak csökkent a távolság kettejük között… de mintha az előbb még nem lett volna ilyen… sötét?

Hirtelen felpattantak a szemei és a napot nem más, mint Richard árnyéka takarta el előle. Igen szigorú tekintettel nézett le rá, és a lány maga sem tudta miért, de fülig vörösödött.

-Ha most én lennék John, tudja, hogy mit mondanék?- kezdete meg a férfi.

-Igen, hogy túl óvatlan vagyok, de szerencsére maga nem Lord Roxton, így megmenekülök a kioktatástól.- mosolygott fel a lány, kezével ellenezve a napsugarakat, hogy figyelme tárgyát jobban lássa.

-Mit olvas?- váltott gyorsan témát Richard, és lehuppant mellé a földre, kikapva kezéből a könyvet- Rómeó és Júlia? Még nem olvasta?

-Természetesen olvastam. – válaszolt szinte sértetten, miközben a könyv visszavételén ügyeskedett, de nem sok sikerrel, hála a férfi gyors és ügyes mozdulatainak és hosszú karjának.- De most olyan hangulatom volt, hogy kedvem támadt belelapozni.

-Milyen hangulata?- kérdezte a férfi sokat sejtő mosollyal, miközben a könyvet még mindig elérhető távolságon kívül tartotta.

-Shakespeare hangulatom. – felelte kurtán, majd hirtelen abbahagyta a próbálkozást és felült.- Most pedig legyen szíves adja vissza!

Richard arcáról eltűnt a mosoly és szó nélkül átnyújtotta a remekművet.

-Charlotte, én igazából nem azért jöttem, hogy az olvasmányait kritizáljam- kezdte meg kis csönd után.

-Ezt örömmel hallom.

-Szerettem volna beszélni magával…- folytatta. Charlotte szíve nagyot dobbant. A gyomra kavarogni kezdett.- … arról, ami köztünk van. Illetve ami köztünk történt a múltkor. Tudja, a…a … a csókról.

Ha eddig nem lett volna ideges, most már teljesen az volt a lány. Lehetséges volna, hogy éppen azt várja, hogy színt valljanak neki? Hiszen nem ezelől menekült el otthonról? De akkor miért minden olyan más most? A kérdések egy pillanat alatt szálltak át az elméjén.Még mindig nem tudott a férfira nézni, míg az folytatta:

-Tudja, nem akarom, hogy félreértse a szándékaimat önnel kapcsolatban. Ugye megért engem?

-Természetesen- mosolygott, még mindig alig láthatóan.

-Akkor lehetséges volna…

-Hogy?

-Hogy azt a múltkori csókot…

-Igen?

-Elfelejtsük?

Elfelejtsük? Elfelejtsük. ELFELEJTSÜK? Charlotte tökéletes napja, környezete, gondolatai egy pillanat alatt törtek apró darabokká. Kínjában az égre emelte a tekintetét és az egykor világoskék árnyalat már szinte szürkének látszott és az a bizonyos felhő a szeme előtt foszlott szét, alaktalan masszává.

-Charlotte? Charlotte? Hallott engem?- érintette meg a vállát a férfi. A lány ekkor ébredt fel gondolataiból. És kissé zaklatottan válaszolt:

-O igen, igen, hallottam, … Elnézést, kicsit elkalandoztam. Hát persze. Egyetértek. Tökéletesen egyetértek. – folytatta idegesen. – De… de most jut eszembe, hogy a könyvjelzőmet a faházban hagytam, vissza is megyek olvasni. Igen, még olvasok egy kicsit vacsora előtt be, akarom fejezni a könyvet, ha az önöknek is megfelel.

-Nos, igen, hát persze.

A lány bólintott és elsietett. Richard csak egy ideig ült és bámult utána. Nem kellett volna ennyit aggódnia. Hiszen meglepően jól fogadta. Már régóta meg kellet volna mondania. Nem mintha tagadta volna, hogy az a bizonyos csók hatással lett volna rá, de nem látta értelmét ennek az egész kapcsolatnak. Most végre megmondta, de meglepő módon még mindig ott érezte azt a bizonyos sziklát a mellkasában. Lassan felállt, hogy ő is visszainduljon és ahogyan leporolta az öltözékét pillantotta meg a fűben a könyvet…ezt bizony nem igen fogja olvasni…


	3. Chapter 3

**3. fejezet **

-Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha ezt mondom, de maga olyan lassú, mint egy csiga Roxton.

-Tekintettel arra az aprócska körülményre, hogy én viszem a legtöbb csomagot, ez nem meglepő tény, Marguerite. Legközelebb meggondolom, mikor ajánlok fel ilyen szolgálatot.

- Ilyen hamar elhagyta a lovagias hangulata? És hogyan akar anélkül lenyűgözni engem?- fordult vissza a fekete hajú szépség.

- Miből gondolja, hogy le akarom magát nyűgözni?- érte be a vadász

- Megérzés

- Nos, ha így lenne, vannak más eszközeim is.

- Bizonyítsa be!- válaszolta a nő misztikus mosollyal és hamis csillogással a szemében.

- Maga akarta- hajolt közelebb a vadász, és már éppen megcsókolta, amikor egy bokorból mocorgás hallatszott, mire felocsúdtak, már csak egy kimerültségtől összeesett férfit láttak a lábul előtt. Roxton közelebb lépett.

- John! Vigyázzon, lehet hogy veszélyes!

A férfi lábával megfordította az idegent, majd lehajolt, hogy megvizsgálja.

- Nem hinném. Eszméletlen. A ruhája alapján civilizált világból való.

- John?

- Igen?

- Gondolja, hogy ahonnan jött, az azonos azzal, ahonnan mi jöttünk és ha igen, akkor…

- Vissza lehet-e úgy jutni? Nem tudom Marguerite, de egy esélyt megér. Tudja, hogy ez mit jelent?- lépett újra közelebb a nőhöz. – Azt, hogy mostantól maga viszi a csomagokat.

Vigyorgott a vadász és ledobva a nő lábai elé a táskákat, visszament ellátni a beteget és felkészíteni az útra.

* * *

Az idegen kétségtelenül jóképű volt. Nem, nem jóképű, inkább szép. Tökéletes arcforma, tökéletes áll, lágy ajkak. Vállig érő göndör fekete haja és izmos mellkasa bronz bőre éles kontrasztban állt a fehér ágyneművel, amelybe a felfedezők fektették. A férfi koromfekete szemei lassan láthatóvá váltak és mocorgás mellett ébredezni látszott. Charlotte hamar megérintette a szomszédos széken bóbiskoló Marguerite vállát és immár együtt figyelték közelebbről, ahogyan az idegen magához tért.

- Egy barna és egy fekete hajú angyal.- motyogta- Olyan jó lettem volna, hogy a mennyekbe jutottam?

A két nő elmosolyodott, de választ nem adhattak, mert Lord Roxton lépett be.

- Csak ismerné őket régebben…

- Roxton?- jött be utána a professzor- Hát felébredt? Mit mondott?

- Eddig még semmit, mert nem hagyták szóhoz jutni. Tessék, Charlotte itasd ezt meg vele.

A lány kivette Marguerite kezéből a felajánlott teát és a férfi ajkaihoz emelte, hogy igyon. Pár korty után, már sokkal kommunikatívabbnak tűnt. Ekkorra már Richard is befutott és izgatottan várták a történetét.

- Köszönöm, most már biztosan egy angyal, segítőkész.- köszönte meg a beteg miközben visszadőlt a párnái közé. Charlotte fülig pirult és hogy zavarát palástolja, inkább jobbnak látta kivinni a csészét.

- Nos, barátom, megmondaná mi is történt magával?- ült mellé a professzor, és a csuklóját kezébe vette, hogy kitapintsa a pulzusát. -Igencsak érdekelne, hogy mitől esett össze. Semmilyen sebesülés vagy fertőzés nyomait nem találtunk magán, de több órán keresztül eszméletlen volt. Már attól tartottunk valami ismeretlen betegség támadta meg. De a jelek szerint minden a lehető legnagyobb rendben.

- Biztosan a kimerültség, a meneküléstől…

- Megtudhatnánk mi elől menekült? – kérdezte Lord Roxton.

- Hogy mi elől?... Ja, hát valamelyik szörnyeteg, nagy és vérszomjas…. És…

- Nyugalom, nyugalom, el tudjuk képzelni. – segítette ki Marguerite- mind kivettük már a részünket a futásban. Nem igaz Lord Roxton?

- Bocsássanak meg, de hol vagyok?

A professzor gyorsan összefoglalta a helyzetet, és elmesélte, hogyan találtak rá. A férfi úgy nézett rá, mintha őrült volna, majd ő is bemutatkozott.

- A nevem Giovanni Giacomo Ca... Castucci.

- Ön olasz?- kérdezte Marguerite

- Itáliából származom. De sok helyen megfordultam már. Legutóbb egy kis hegyi faluban voltam, amikor egy barlang átjáróra bukkantam. Mire kijöttem itt ezen a földön találtam magam és gyorsan vissza is fordultam, de addigra már a másik oldalon már nem a kis hegyi falu volt, hanem mocsáros zord vidék. Mivel zordabbnak tűnt, mint ez, inkább erre jöttem, de úgy látszik rosszul választottam.

- A barlang nem pont egy kis patak mellett volt?- kérdezte Roxton

- De pont, ahogyan mondja.

Marguerite, a lord és a professzor aggódó pillantást cseréltek, majd Challengerre hárult a feladat, hogy közölje a rossz hírt.

- A helyzet az kedves Mr. Castucci, hogy tapasztalataink szerint az a hely, ahonnan ön jött, újra csak egy éven belül lesz megközelíthető, ha minden jól megy. Volt már pár kellemetlen tapasztalatunk amiatt a hely miatt. Nagyon sajnálom, de nem tudunk jobb híreket mondani.

- Oh.- sóhajtott- Azt hiszem ettől nem lettem jobban.

- Maradjon. Most sok pihenésre van szüksége- mondta Margerite. – Feküdjön vissza. Mi most megyünk.

A többiek helyeslően bólintottak és lassan kimentek a szobából. Charlotte is kifelé indult, amikor a férfi megfogta a kezét.

- Angelina,

- Uram, kérem- húzta el a kezét- Charlotte a nevem.

- Félek ezen nem tudok már változtatni bella Angelina. –mosolygott a férfi

A lány igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem hallotta volna.

- Kér még teát?- kérdezte

- Ha így újra láthatom…

Charlotte bólintott és kisietett. Mikor kilépett az ajtón, Richard szigorú tekintetébe ütközött. Nem szólt egyikük sem egy szót sem, csak egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanat után mindegyikük elkapta a tekintetét, és ki-ki a maga dolgára ment.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

4. fejezet

Pár óra alvás után a beteg már sokkal jobb állapotban volt és örömmel járta végig a faházat Charlotte vezetésével.

-Ez itt a laboratórium.- léptek le pár lépcsőt, hogy a helységbe jussanak.- A professzor jobbára itt szokta tölteni a legtöbb időt. Most nem tudom hol lehet. – Nézett körbe. A férfi nem szólt semmit, csak áthatóan nézett. A lány ettől csak még idegesebb lett és azon kapta magát, hogy hablatyol. – Nos, ezek az ásványminták. A professzor nagy hasznát veszi most is, ha jól tudom tehetetlen, ha összekeveredik. Szerencsére Marguerite tökéletesen rendbe tudja tenni, csak nagyon időigényes.

-Valóban?

-I-igen.-

Ebben Charlotte tökéletesen biztos volt, hiszen számtalanszor szóltak rá, mint egy kisgyerekre, hogy eszébe se jusson a misztikus gyűjtemény közelébe menni. Amúgy sem tetszett neki a hatalmas szekrény, így nem is törődött vele. Abban azonban már kevésbé volt biztos, hogy meddig bírja állni partnere átható tekintetét. Szerencsére Roxton és Marguerite jelentek meg, Challengert keresve. Őket követte Richard is, aki csak a fiolákat jött leellenőrizni, és gyorsan el is foglalta megszokott helyét az asztalnál.

-Minél hamarabb elindulunk, annál gyorsabban találkozhatunk Veronicával és Ned-del. Már így is késésben vagyunk. Marguerite sietne egy kicsit?

-Hogy lehet egy vadász ilyen türelmetlen?- pakolászott Marguerite.- Á, Mr. Castucci. Hogy van?

-Giovanni. És köszönöm, jól. – mosolygott.- Talán készülnek valahová?

-Igen. A zanga faluba indulunk, hogy találkozzunk a többiekkel. Bár amennyit késünk, biztosan már félúton lesznek. Marguerite, kérem….- sürgette tovább Roxton. Marguerite erre csak nagyot sóhajtott és elment.

-A senorita is magukkal megy?

-Csak ők ketten mennek.- morogta Richard.

-Önök engednek védtelen hölgyeket a dzsungelbe?

A megjegyzést mindhárman udvarias mosollyal díjazták, és csak a vadász válaszolt sokatmondóan.

- Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy a hölgy az oltalmam alatt áll. De most, ha megbocsát.- és ezzel kifelé indult, amikor nagy robaj hallatszott.

Mire Richard felpillantott, illetve a vadász megfordult, a hatalmas ásványokkal és kőzetekkel megrakott szekrény már borult is egyenesen Charlotte felé.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. fejezet**

Mindenki arcára kiült a rettenet. A hatalmas szekrény biztos véget jelentett az apró lánynak , ha az rázuhan és sem a vadász, sem a gépész nem volt olyan helyzetben, hogy megakadályozhatta volna. Ekkor, egy pillantás alatt Giovanni elrántotta Charlotte-t és mindketten a földre zuhantak. A szekrény eldőlt, de nem esett közvetlenül rájuk. A tartalma azonban szanaszét repültek és bár az idegen próbálta védeni, az egyik rög a fején is találta a lányt, aki elájult. Richard egy szempillantás alatt ott termett.

- Elájult. Fejsérülés. Le kell fektetni.- Jelentette ki, majd ellenvetést nem tűrve karjaiba vette az eszméletlen lányt és a szobája felé indult maga mögött hagyva a többieket. Nemsokára Marguerite és Challenger is megjelentek, és a professzor majdnem rosszul lett a látványtól.

- A gyűjtemény! A rendszer! Így sosem fejezem be a tanulmányomat. Marguerite…

-Nyugalom, George, pár óra alatt közösen rendbe tudjuk tenni. Nincs semmi ok a pánikra. Most inkább vizsgálja meg Charlotee-t. Giovanni jól van?- segítette fel a földről az idegent.

- Mindig, ha egy gyönyörű nő, ennyit érdeklődik az egészségem felől.- köszönte meg egy mosoly kíséretében.

- De Marguerite, késésben vagyunk. Ned és Veronica…

- Majd Richard magával megy.- Legyintette le, és nekilátott a földről összeszedni a szétgurult darabkákat. – Most pedig hagyjanak dolgozni.

Eközben a másik szobában Richard lefektette Charlotte-t. De csak akkor nyugodt meg végleg, amikor már Challenger is megállapította, hogy semmi komoly baja nem esett. Mindezek dacára jobbnak vélte, ha a lány mellett marad, szükség esetére, ezért az ágyára ült, megfogta a kezét és csak nézte ahogyan alszik. Nem telt bele sok idő, és gondolatai már messze jártak. Bűntudatot érzett és vezekelni próbált. Most mindennél jobban szerette volna, ha a lány felébred és beszélhetne vele.

-Richard!- jött Roxton

-Indulnunk kell.

-Hova?- kérdezte, tekintetét még mindig az alvó lányon tartva.

-A faluba. Marguerite-nek itt kell maradnia, hogy rendszerezze Challenger kavicsait.

-De Charlotte…

-Ő jól van, illetve jól lesz.

Ekkor Giovanni jelent meg, hogy belefolyjon a társagásba.

-Én szívesen magával tartok. Bár tudom, még nem vagyok a legjobb állapotban, de tekintettel Mr. Redgrave és a kisasszony kapcsolatára…

-Miről beszél maga?- kapta fel a fejét Richard

-Scuzi. Lehet, hogy nem fejeztem ki magam jól, vagy esetleg félreértettem valamit…

-Abban biztos vagyok. – vágott közbe újra- Azonnal indulhatunk- fordult Roxtonhoz, aki bólintott és kiment.

Richard egy pillanatra a lányra nézett, kissé megszorította a kezét, majd elengedte, felállt és kiment. Mielött kilépett volna Giovanni csak annyit mondott.

-Majd én gondját viselem. Ezt megígérhetem.

De furcsa módon a nygtató szavak éppen az ellenkezőjét váltották ki Richardnál...

* * *

Mivel a házban mindenki el volt foglalva, Marguerite nekiállt egyedül eltakarítani a

romokat a laborban. Hálátlan feladatnak tűnt már csak annak a gondolata is, hogy a káoszból újra rendet teremtsen az elkövetkező pár órában. Az ásványok jórészt méretes darabok voltak, és egy-egy fiókban több is volt, ami csak nehezítette a súlyt.

-Szabad?- kérdezte a semmiből felbukkanó Giovanni és választ nem várva ő is pakolászni kezdett.

-Köszönöm- mosolygott meglepetten a nő.

-Számomra a megtisztelhetés, ha a szolgálatára lehetek bella donna.- mosolygott a férfi és megfogta a kezét- Ezek a kezek nem ilyen munkára teremtettek-majd ajkához emelte őket és megcsókolta. Marguerite meglepődött a hirtelenégen, de ideje nem volt válaszolni, mert egy álköhögés hangja jelezte, hogy nincsenek egyedül.

-Oh John!- pattant fel a nő, kihúzva kezét a kompromittáló szorításból. – Már indulnak is?

-Igen.- válaszolt a férfi, míg gyanúval terhelt pillantást vetett az idegenre.- Bár kezdek elbizonytalanodni…

-Ugyan John, mi jól vagyunk. Nem tehetik ki Nedet és Veronicát akkora veszélynek, hogy a kutatásunkra induljanak. Már biztosan aggódnak, hogy nem érkeztünk meg időben.

-Nos, én …

-Most megnézem Richard mindent átpakolt-e. Ha megbocsátanak.- és azzal a fekete hajú szépség el is tűnt.

Pár perc kínos csend után az itáliai is jobbnak látta elhagyni a színt, de Roxton útját állta.

-Csak, hogy emlékeztessem- kezdte csöppet sem barátságos hangnemben- A hölgy az én védelmem alatt áll. Minden értelemben.

Giovanni bólintott és továbbment, de a hátán még sokáig érezte egy féltékeny férfi égető pillantását, amihez már hozzá volt szokva…


	6. Chapter 6

**6. fejezet**

-Vigyázzanak magukra és ne felejtés el a…

-Kávét. – fejezte be Richard ingerülten- Tudjuk Marguerite, ha szeretnénk se tudnánk elfelejteni.

-Nyugalom, vigyázok az unokaöcsémre, bármilyen szemtelen is.- szólt közbe Roxton, mire az említett férfi csak dühösen fújtatott és előreindult a dzsungelben, egyrészt, hogy levezesse a dühét, másrészt, hogy egyedül legyen egy kicsit.

Ezen cselekedetének persze volt egy harmadik előnye is, nevezetesen, hogy az elektromos kerítésnél hagyottak is négyszemközt maradhattak.

-De maga is vigyázzon, nem bízom ebben az itáliaiban.

-Nyugalom John- mosolygott a nő titokzatosan, és csábítóan közelebb lépett- Talán nem bízik bennem?- majd megcsókolta a férfit hosszan és szenvedélyesen. Pár lélegzetelállító pillanat után kapott csak választ

-Nem magában nem bízom, hanem benne- és szemeivel a faház erkélyére tekintett, ahol a jóképű idegen állt és figyelte a búcsút.

* * *

Charlotte egy kellemes érintést érzett. Valaki megfogta a kezét. Már másodszorra.

Az első olyan jó volt, kellemes és megnyugtató, amitől biztonságban érezte magát. Csakis egyvalakire tudott gondolni. És most, hogy megint érezte a férfi kéz szorítását, nevén is szólította.

-Richard?.- motyogta még mindig félálomban.

-Mia angelina. Hát felébredt végre?

-A lány kinyitotta a szemeit és a sármos idegen ült az ágya szélén, és fogta a kezét.

- Mi történt.

- Már nagyon aggódtunk. A baleset. Jobban érzi magát?

- O, már emlékszem. A többiek?- éledezett tovább és kihúzta a kezét.

- Mindenki jól van. Ön sajnálatosan beütötte a fejét.

- Köszönöm.

- Scuzi?

- Köszönöm, hogy megmentett. Elrántott, mielőtt rám zuhant volna a szekrény.

- Magáért az életemet áldoznám.- simult közelebb a férfi folyamatosan tartva a szemkontaktust a lánnyal. Charlotte egyre idegesebb lett, húzódzkodni kezdett.

- Nézze Giovanni…

- Oh angelina mia, ne szabadkozzon! Bár szívem nem lát mást csak önt, az eszem felfogta a körülményeket. Gondolom, tudja, mire gondolok. A pillanatban, amikor megláttam, tudtam, hogy ön az, akire egész életemben vágytam. Ön bájos, kedves, segítőkész, csodás.

- Kérem…

- Én tudom, hogy csak második lehetek. De ha megenged egy tanácsot. Maga szabadbak született. Látszik minden egyes porcikájában. Ne hagyja, hogy egy másik ember ostobasága bebörtönözze. Válassza a szabadságot, válasszon engem…

Charlotte lélegzete elakadt. A férfi a lelke mélyébe látott, úgy érezte igaza, van. De össze volt zavarodva és nem tudta mit tegyen.

-Csak reménykedhetem, hogy érez irántam valamit. Ha ez csak agy töredéke annak, amit én érzek, nekem elég ahhoz, hogy boldoggá tegyen egy életre. Mondja, hogy nem közömbös irántam…

-Nos, én… úgy vélem… butaság lenne tagadni…- kezdte bizonytalanul, ahogyan a férfi reménykedő és egyben könyörgő szemeibe nézett.

-Oh köszönöm, amore mia! – a lány felé hajolt, hogy megcsókolja, de az hirtelen elhúzódott. A férfi visszaült, és megértően mégis fájdalmas tekintettel folytatta.-Én tudom, hogy várnom kell, de én várni fogok, ha kell az idők végezetéig.

És azzal megcsókolta a kezét, majd felállt és kiment.

Charlotte fejében keringtek a gondolatok, a férfi szavai egyben felzaklatás, másrészt megnyugtatták, de tagadhatatlanul megbabonázta.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. fejezet **

Az út a faház és a Zanga falu között már megszokott volt, a két felfedező rutinos léptekkel járta a kitaposott ösvényt, kevés szót váltva. Nem könnyű szívvel hagyták el a fennsíkbeli otthonukat, szinte alig vették észre, amikor kb. Félúton találkoztak társaikkal. Este fele járt, az idő és mivel nem siettek, tábort vertek és tűzet gyújtottak az éjszakára.

- Nos, miről maradtunk le ma? Ugye nem feletették el a …

- Kávét?- vágott közbe Veronica- A világért sem. Bár megfordult a fejembe a gondolat…- mosolyodott el ördögien.

- Egyébként, hogy kérdezi, igenis lemaradtak. Az egész falu egy lopás miatt van felbolydulva.- kezdte az újságíró.

- NA de Ned, úgy beszél róla, mintha egy egyszerű kis cukorkalopás lenne.

- A lopás, az lopás.- védte magát.

- De nem egyszerű lopás, ha valaki a zanga varázslótól lop. Annak súlyos következményei lehetnek.

- Ez kezd érdekessé válni.- szóét Richard, miközben a teájából kortyolgatott. – Szóval mit loptak el?

- Az egész történet rém izgalmas.- kezdte csillogó szemmel Ned. – Ha ez nem a fennsík én nem is hiszem el, de itt… Szóval úgy egy hónapja, a faluba idegen érkezett, valami másik világból. Assai szerint beszélte a nyelvünket, és nadrágot és inget viselt. Én furcsának találtam, hogy hosszú volt a haja, de ez mellékes. Ez a férfi lopta el a sámán egy titkos löttyijét, amit nem igazán értek még mindig, hogy mire jó.

- Az a löttyi, ahogyan mondja, egy nagyon fontos bájital. Egyszerűen annak az anyagnak a koncentrátuma, ami anno a maga „próbájához" is kellett. A lényege, hogy éber álomba ejti az embert, aminek hatása alatt szinte bármire hajlandó, méghozzá boldogan.

- Valami hipnotikus állapot?- kérdezte Richard.

- Annál több. És veszélyesebb. Nem tudni milyen károkat okozhat, ha rosszul használják.

- Vagy rosszra.- tette hozzá Roxton.- És ki volt ez az ember? Tudnak róla valamit?

- Ez a legjobb az egészben- csapott le Malone az alkalomra.- A férfi az egész falu nőcsábásza volt egy hónapig, egészen az eltűnéséig, és úgy hívta magát, hogy Giovanni Giacomo Casanova.

Richard a név hallatán félrenyelt és a fulladással küzdött, míg Veronica segítségére sem sietett. Roxton egy pillanat felállt és pakolni kezdett.

- Roxton, maga meg mit csinál?- kérdezte az újságíró.

- Indulok. A faházba minél előbb. Siessenek!

- Na de mégis miért?- állt fel értetlenkedő arckifejezéssel?

- Azért, mert ez az ember éppen ott van.



- Hölgyeim, a vacsora fenséges volt. Mióta elhagytam Velencét nem ettem ilyen jót.- Dőlt hátra az egyik karosszékben az itáliai idegen. Korai vacsora volt, mert a professzornak és Marguerite-nek még sok mindent rendbe kellett tennie a laboratóriumba. Challenger rögtön az asztaltól való távozása után munkához is látott, de Marguerite még megengedett magának egy kis pihentető beszélgetést egy frissítő mellett az új társaságban.

- Ön járt Velencében?- kérdezte Charlotte csillogó szemmel.

- Ott születtem. Gyönyörű város. Pezsgése van. A levegő, a tenger, azok az éjszakák…

És hosszú lírai leírásba kezdett, amit Charlotte bámulattal, Marguerite azonban inkább unalommal hallgatott, émelyítőnek találva a szavakat. Így aztán amint látott egy kis alkalmat rá, rögtön megragadva azt, távozott.

- Nos, jobb, ha én is lefekszem.- állt fel a lány is.- Fárasztó napom volt.

- Kérem ne! – pattant fel a férfi- Inkább hozok önnel még egy pohárral. Itt a remek alkalom, hogy közelebbről megismerhessük egymást.- duruzsolta a fülébe, és már ki is vette a kezéből a poharat, hogy újratöltse.

- De túl sokat beszéltem már így is. Most meséljen maga!

A beszélgetés kellemes volt. A nap leszállt és mind Marguerite mind a Professzor már rég visszavonultak, amikor ők már javában élvezték egymás társaságát. Azaz Giovanni éber volt. De Charlotte egyre nehezebben tudta a szemeit nyitva tartani. A tárgyak összemosódtak, a hangok elhaltak körülötte és érezte, ahogy lassan, de biztosan elveszíti uralmát önmaga felett…


	8. Chapter 8

**8. fejezet**

Az idegen lassan közelebb hajolt és amikor látta, hogy a lány lehunyja szemeit, elmosolyodott. Még közelebb hajolt és megérintette a kezét. A lány nem moccant.

-Remek.-mormolta maga elé,- Eddig minden a terv szerint megy.- majd élesztgetni kezdte . De a lány nem ébredt fel- Charlotte, Bella, Angelina..

De hiába minden, nem ébredt fel.

-Hogy az a… ennek nem így kellene lenni. Mért nem engedelmeskedik, Ébredjen már!

A férfi egyre idegesebb lett és gondterhelt arccal térdelt a lány elé, és rázogatni kezdte.

- Valami baj van?

Az ajtóban Marguerite állt zsebre tett kézzel.

-No. Izé. Si. A kisasszony elájult és nem tudom felébreszteni. Ahmm. Nem tudom mi lehet a baj.- válaszolt összeráncolt homlokkal.

-Nos, lehet hogy túl soká maradtak fenn. Tudja, Charlotte korán kelő típus.- Marguerite továbbra is mozdulatlanul állt az ajtóban.

-De…

-De az is lehet, hogy az altatótól, amit az italába kevert.

A férfi szemei fennakadtak, lélegzetet is elfelejtett venni nagy ijedtégében. Riadt tekintete hirtelen találkozott a nő hideg szempárjával.

- Mégis hogyan? Én…én nem akartam, hogy … Én nem akartam őt…

- Megölni? Todom én azt. Nem is ölte meg. Miss Dunn az elkövetkező 24 órát nyugalommal fogja végigaludni. Hála a tiruntium melonisnak, a fennsík egyik csodás altatószerének.

- Hogyan?

- Nem tudom mit akart rajta kipróbálni, de valószínűleg Challengernek nagy örömére fog szolgálni az anyag kielemzése. Az üvegcse ami önnél van csupán kimerültségre alkalmazható, másra nem.

- Signora , kérem hadd magyarázzam meg…- közeledett a férfi, de ekkor Marguerite a zsebéből előhúzta a kedvenc kis pisztolyát és rászegezte.

- Azt ajánlom ne közelítsen.

A férfi megállt.

- Most pedig- folytatta a nő.- Foglaljon helyet lassan- és a pisztolycsővel egy székre mutatott.

- Kérem…

- Nem, nem. Itt most rajtam van a sor. Nem tudom ki maga, de kötve hiszem, hogy Castucci a neve. Azt sem tudom miért pont én és Charlotte lettünk a célpontjai, de ledönteni a szekrényt és eltávolítani a házból Richardot és Roxtont, bevallom, zseniális tervvel oldotta meg. A baj csak az, hogy nekem gyanús, ha egy férfi egyszerre több nőnek csapja a szelet ilyen kifinomult módszerekkel. Annyira gyanús, hogy jobbnak láttam átkutatni a dolgait. Ekkor akadtam rá a Zanga üvegcsére. A zangák páratlan kézművesek. Az üveg pedig egyedi kidolgozásra vall. A királytól, vagy a sámántól lopta? Mindegy, lényegtelen. Szóval ahhoz képest, hogy idecsöppenése után az életéért futott napokig, még volt ideje beugrani a faluba. Nem igaz? Ezek után csodálkozik azon, hogy kicseréltem az üveg tartalmát és figyeltem az eredményt?

- No.- válaszolt a férfi. De nem tudom mit tehetne. Ahogyan elnézem, a professzornak nem szólt, a senorita nem lehet segítségére, így csak ketten maradtunk. Mit kíván tenni?- mosolyodott el.- Együtt átvirrasztjuk az éjszakát?

- Maga alábecsül engem. Már megint. Ez kezd rossz szokásává válni. Inkább azt ajánlom, igyon valamit. Mondjuk…- és lassan végigpásztázta a szobát- ahogy látom, Charlotte pohara még félig tele van. Parancsoljon.- és először a beszélgetés alatt Marguerite elmosolyodott. A győzelem és a bosszú ördögi mosolya volt ez, ahogyan látta amint ellenfele arcára kiül a felismerés.

Az idegen nagyot nyelt, és mivel egy pisztolycsővel nézett szembe, nem tehetett mást, minthogy a pohárért nyúlt.

Ebben a pillanatban léptek hallatszottak.

-Marguerite, nem látta a feljegyzéseimet- lépett be Challenger hirtelen.

A férfi kihasználva Marguerite pillanatnyi figyelemelterelődését, gyorsan felpattant és a felvonóhoz futott, maga mögött felborított bútorokat hagyva. Mire a többiek felocsudtak, a férfi már a földön volt és mire az elektromos karhoz érhettek volna, az már a sötét dzsungel mélyén futott az ismeretlen felé…

* * *

Huuh, már csak 1 fejezet. Tetszik:))) 


	9. Chapter 9

**9. fejezet**

Roxton idegesen ugrott ki a felvonóból. Őt követte szorosan a nyomában Veronica. A férfi szemei szikráztak.

-Marguerite! Challenger! Charlotte!- kiabálta neveket.

Veronica hasonlóan feldúlt volt a hallottak alapján nagyon féltette a faházban lakókat, akiket családjaként szeretett. Mindent megtett volna értük, és most is felvolt erre készülve. Kicsit lecsillapodtak, amikor Marguerite megjelent. Roxton hozzáfutott és megölelte olyan szorosan, hogy a nő azt hitte menten megfullad. Csak miután tökéletesen megbizonyosodott róla, hogy szerelme tárgya tökéletes egészségnek örvend vette észre, hogy Veronica Challengerrel beszéli meg a részleteket.

-Richard és Ned a szélmalomhoz mentek, hogy kiüssék az áramot, hátha nem tudunk bejutni miatta. –magyarázkodott Veronica. Amint megtudtuk, hogy az a Casanova itt van, a Zanga bájitallal…

-Casanova?- húzta fel a szemöldökét a professzor.

-Igen. Az. De..- lépett előre Roxton- Hol van most. És Charlottte?- nézett szét.

-Ebben a pillanatban jelent meg a csapat hiányzó két férfi tagja.

-Charlotte eltűnt?- zihálta Richard.

-Nem. – vágott közbe Marguerite.- Csak alszik. Semmi baja. Hála elővigyázatosságomnak és körültekintésemnek, a bájitalt kicseréltem altatóra, és vártam az eseményeket.

-Persze, ha talán szólt volna nekünk a tervéről, nem csúszott volna ki a kezünkből kedvesem.- vetette fel a professzor

-Biztosíthatom róla, hogy tökéletesen ura voltam a helyzetnek!- húzta ki magát a nő.

-Mintha deja vue -m lenne…

Roxton eme megjegyzését Marguerite villámot szóró pillantással jutalmazta.

-Hol van most?- kérdezte Ned

-Nos…- kezdte az örökösnő- nos…

-Megszökött.- fejezte be Challenger.

-Akkor mire várunk? – kapta fel a fejét Richard- Utána. Nem lóghat meg!

De megtorpant, amikor rájött, hogy csak egyedül ő indult mag és ő maga is rájött fél pillanat alatta, amivel a többiek mind tisztában voltak. A dzsungelben éjszaka, fegyver nélkül, egy tapasztalatlan idegen nem sokáig húzza.

A szobában jelenlévők megértő pillantásokat váltottak, majd lassan mindenki a dolgára indult. Casanovájuk sorsához különlegesen viszonyultak. A férfi igazi legenda volt. Olyan hirtelen tűnt fel az életükben és olyan kalandos, kétséges körülmények között tűnt el, ahogyan az egy legendára jellemző. Bármi történt is vele a Fennsíkon, a felfedezők szívük mélyén mégis érezték, hogy az elmúlt pár nap eseményei egyike, ha nem a legnagyobb ékessége lesz Casanova legendás történeteinek…

**Vége

* * *

No, remélem nem csaptam le nagyon a labdát. Egyszerűen nem volt kedvem a szépfiút megölni. Gondolom megértitek.:)))))) (Mondja ezt Bécs legujjabb fekete özvegye, igaz Gally:))))**

Készül a következő rész, de azért remélem, hogy végre kapok hozzászólást.


End file.
